


Truce and Justice

by RandyWrites



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, double dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: Amazons apparently have a weakness for mystics.(drabble moved from tumblr. soon to become a short collection series)





	1. Diner Dates

“No. Way. In. Hell,” Raven gritted out through clenched teeth. “You didn’t tell me that Wonder Woman was dating  _her_.”

“Please, babe, you can call her Diana,” Donna corrected gently as she took the empath’s hands into her own, “And I thought you knew already. I mean, news usually travels  _fast_  for these kinds of things.”

“Guess I need to check back into social circles more often,” she sighed.

“I know you and Zatanna have a  _history_ -”

“Not a particularly  _friendly_  one, either.”

“-But I thought that you’d say something from the  _beginning_  if it was an issue. Look, we can still back out if you want, Rae. It’s your call.”

Raven dropped her gaze as she felt the amazon squeeze her hand in reassurance. Without her gloves on, however, she could feel the barest hint of Donna’s hope that they could move forward with this date.

With so much of Diana’s time being spent between the Leagues, both in the limelight and helping the newly established Dark, it had been all too long since the sisters had spent much time together. And even longer still, since they’d properly introduced their current partners to one another.

And what better opportunity to do so, than by planning a quick and simple luncheon as a double date. There’d be no telling when either the League or Titans could be called for a mission. Best to plan something with enough flexibility, should such a need arise.

“I’m fine,” Raven sighed again, finally squeezing Donna’s hand back, “Just a little caught off guard. Besides, it was  _Zatanna_  who took issue with  _me_. If she wants to let prejudice for my  _heritage_  blind her to my actions as a  _hero_ -”

“Then I’ll be here to help defend your honor _every step of the way_ , babe,” Donna promised, lifting the empath’s hand and kissing her knuckles to seal it. Her eyes flashed something mischievous as her smile grew wide. “Now let’s go show them who the charming amazon and mystic power couple  _really_  is!”

She led the way, shouting a greeting to Diana and Zee across the diner as they approached. The sisters barely registered the tense atmosphere that grew around the mystics, starting their own conversation and catching up while their dates took their seats in the booth.

“ _Raven_.”

“ _Zatanna_.”

The magician’s lips were pressed into a thin, taut smile. The empath kept her features stoic, though a quiet animosity was boiling just beneath the surface.

“I’ve heard…  _good_  things about you and the Titans.”

Raven narrowed her eyes almost imperceptibly. “We do our best.” ’ _Not that it actually matters to you_.’

“I’ll  _bet_ ,” the magician replied lightly, picking up a glass of iced tea she had ordered before the Titans’ arrival. Raven was grateful when a waitress swung by their table to collect their orders not a moment too soon.

“Any appetizers for y'all? Our chili cheese fries are the  _best_  you’ll find in five counties!”

Each woman present started talking over one another.

“ _She’s_ -” “ _I’m_ -” “ _They’re_ -”

“- _vegetarian_ ,” they all rang together. Diana and Donna each exchanged a glance before laughing, Zatanna joining in with her own smile. Raven caught onto their good mood, but remained focused on the magician.

“You’re a vegetarian, too?”

“Could ask you the same thing,” Zee pointed accusingly to Diana, “Was  _this_  what you meant, when you said I had more in common with her than I thought?  _Dietary choices_ , Di?”

“I believe… there is  _much_  more common ground between you two than any of us might realize… But there’s really only one way to find out,” she turned her attention back to the waitress, “We’ll take one order of  _chili_  cheese fries, and another of  _only cheese_  fries, please-”

“Sis, are you sure? I doubt  _either_  of them have an appetite quite like-”

“Is that a  _challenge_ , Donna?” Raven teased, “After I won our bet last Friday?”

Diana quietly thanked the waitress as Zatanna asked, “Well  _that_  certainly sounds like a story. What happened last Friday?”

And just as quickly as it had come, the tension in the booth seemed to vanish right before Raven’s eyes. She grinned from ear to ear as she recounted the tale for the magician and the amazon. Her girlfriend at her side was blushing with embarrassment as she tried to reach around and cover Raven’s mouth, making any move that would stop her from sharing every last awful detail.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna gave a sly smile, scooting closer along the bench as her girlfriend set down the book she had been thumbing through.

The teammates in the swimming pool before them were rowdy as ever, Eddie, Skye and Amy performing more and more elaborate jumps one after another off of the high dive. Klarion was chatting idly from his perch along the water's edge while Zach floated nearby him, quite possibly napping through whatever the witchboy was telling him. Traci was lurking just below the surface with a magic air bubble around her head, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, and finally get her revenge against the teen magician for the  _water balloon_  incident earlier.

The amazon leaned in to whisper in the empath's ear as Amy yelled something about ' _the Honor of Grayskull_ ' before backflipping into a quick transformation. The water thoroughly splashed all in the pool, but cascaded harmlessly over the Titans' feet, sparing the rest of their swimsuit-clad bodies.

"If I didn't know better," Donna started, "You almost could've fooled me."

Raven's eyes knit together in confusion, as she let out a soft, "Babe? What's wrong?"

Donna leaned further, voice low and just a little teasing. "I can do a basic head-count,  _Alice_."

The empath's eyes went wide as the amazon lifted her over her head, indignant cries and denials ringing in the air. Their teammates eyes were all turned on the girlfriends, as Donna dropped her unceremoniously into the pool.

She brushed her hands against each other, cartoonishly  _clearing off the dust_  as she smiled wide. Placing her hands on her waist, she leaned forward accusingly, as she asked her girlfriend's doppleganger, "Now, where's  _Raven_?"

"Uh... Right there. In the pool," a voice chuckled lowly from behind.

Donna's head whipped around in a flash as Eddie laughed, "Oh wow, that's messed up!"

Sure enough, the real Black Alice was standing behind her, dry as a bone and carrying extra towels under her arm. It took a full five seconds, before the horror Donna felt in her soul registered fully on her face, and she turned back to where Raven sat, waist-deep in the shallower end of the pool, glaring daggers at the amazon on the shore.

"Babe-" her apology was cut short as a shadow pulled her into the water as well, all to a chorus of laughs from the Night Force around them.

...

"I was  _so sure_ , though!" Donna whined, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. The waitress set their fries on the table, and Diana quietly thanked her as the couple continued their argument.

"There's not exactly a  _lot_  of  _magical shapeshifters_  that she knows of," Raven pressed, waving a dismissive hand before taking a fry loaded with cheese from the basket, "And with all of us there, there wasn't much reason for her to use her powers at all."

"Yes, but you know how tricky she and Klari get-"

"Tricky teammates. Now  _there's_  something I can understand," Zatanna gave a long-suffering sigh before popping a small fry into her mouth. "Wish I had better news for you two, but things only get  _marginally_  better when your teammates mature."

"If they ever do so in the first place," Diana nodded. "Shall I tell them what delightful curse Kirk unleashed last Tuesday?"

"Di, I love you, but you are  _not_  telling them that story," the magician glared.

"The lab was  _deathly silent_ -"


End file.
